


Сердце воина

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Ангстище, но красивое. для тех кто любит колоться и жевать кактус. запаситесь платочками, бухлишком и валерьяночкой, ибо там ничего доброго вас не ждет :D
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Сердце воина

— Красивый сад, не знал, что здесь есть нечто подобное, — восторженно произнёс Стайлз, осматривая раскидистое дерево с массивным стволом, мельком глядя на цветы и душистые травы, что росли чуть поодаль.

Дерек ничего ему не ответил, лишь плотнее сжал губы, сдерживая тревожную мысль о том, что лучше бы Стайлз и не видел этого места. Никогда.

Погода, в противовес его тяжёлым размышлениям, была очень тёплой и солнечной. Мягкие лучи света красиво пробирались сквозь сень листвы, играя яркими всполохами на лице Стайлза, прыгая солнечными зайчиками по бутонам цветов, тронутых росой. Ветер ласково трепал их волосы, что-то напевая в шелесте листвы.

— Ты сегодня ещё более тихий, чем обычно, — мягко заметил Стайлз, приближаясь к Дереку и опуская ладонь ему на грудь. — Все в порядке?

Тот с шумом выдохнул и обнял его, прижимая к себе, целуя в висок. Это было привычное движение, такое родное и до боли знакомое, но теперь в нем читалось нечто более глубинное. Вот только что-то понять или спросить Стайлз не успел.

Дерек отстранился, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и поцеловал, чувственно исследуя дорогие сердцу губы. Такие нежные и податливые, всегда готовые откликнуться на его близость.

— Люблю тебя, детка, — выдохнул Дерек, подталкивая его к стволу дерева.

Стайлз расплылся в шалой улыбке, понимая, к чему все идёт. Он упёрся спиной в шершавую поверхность коры, а руки Дерека заскользили по его телу, стараясь жадно коснуться каждого участка тела.

— Не боишься, что нас застукает кто-нибудь из членов твоей семьи? — игриво спросил Стайлз. — Мы только познакомились, и мне не хотелось бы производить плохое впечатление.

— Мы не пойдём до конца, — пообещал Дерек с заметной грустью в голосе.

Он вёл себя странно, и это беспокоило. Но Стайлз старался не поддаваться панике, осознавая, что является первым парнем, которого Дерек представляет своей семье и, вероятно, поэтому ведёт себя так дёргано.

Впрочем сейчас, когда сильное тело с литыми мускулами прижимало его к дереву, настырно лапая за зад, все мысли разбегались, как толпа с площади, подвергнутой бомбежке.

Стайлз простонал, подставляя шею и прикрывая глаза, блаженно покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Дер, — выдохнул он, потираясь о него вставшим членом и сожалея, что на нем слишком плотные джинсы.

— Я люблю тебя, Стайлз. Всегда любил и буду любить, — прошептал Дерек, неожиданно отстраняясь.

Тот нехотя разлепил глаза и посмотрел на Хейла. В его руках сверкал острым лезвием атам, испещрённый многочисленными рунами.

Стайлз затравленно задышал, понимая, что происходит, но отказываясь верить в реальность. Он сильно зажмурился, после чего посмотрел на Дерека вновь. Видение не изменилось: все тот же ритуальный нож в его руках, все те же рисунки рун, все те же удивительные зеленые глаза, которые смотрят с любовью и болью.

Стайлз все понимал, он был умным парнем.

Дерево за его спиной завибрировало от всплеска силы, которую больше не скрывал Дерек. Кора покрылась такими же рунами, как на атаме.

— А ведь отец предостерегал меня, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Всегда говорил, что охотники слишком хороши в наше время. Ты молодец, отлично скрывался, я ни о чем не подозревал до самого конца.

Он осмотрел сад, который теперь предстал перед ним совсем в ином свете. Запах ядовитых трав проступил отчетливее, среди растений он смог выделить ингредиенты, необходимые для охоты на сверхъестественных существ, а дерево, сковывающее силы Стайлза, потрескивало небольшими разрядами, переполненное мощью приведённого Дереком пленника.

— Чего молчишь-то? — нагло глядя на Хейла, спросил он. — Давай закончим, это же твой ритуал посвящения, верно? Убьешь меня и передашь мою магию вашему древу Хранителю. Ранг свой повысишь. Почёт опять же, такого сильного колдуна одолел.

— Все куда сложнее, Стайлз, — хрипло ответил Дерек.

Его рука, сжимавшая рукоять, заметно дрожала, а глаза увлажнились от сдерживаемых эмоций.

— Что сложного в том, чтобы перерезать глотку врагу и окропить его кровью священное древо? — скептически спросил Стайлз. — Я же не первый, кого ты убьешь?

— Не первый, — подтвердил Дерек, — но ты последнее, что мешает мне стать воином. Это не просто ритуал, Стайлз…

Он не договорил, но слова были ни к чему.

— Значит, сегодня умру не только я, — протянул он. — Ты уйдёшь вместе со мной, чтобы оставить вместо себя пустую оболочку, которая станет сильнее и сможет без труда убивать сверхъестественных существ. Ты выжигаешь в себе все человеческое, принося в жертву единственное, что тебе дорого, но ради чего, Дер? Объясни.

— Ты не поймёшь, Стайлз, — спокойно ответил Хейл, унимая неуместную дрожь в руке. — Все это — ради высшего блага. Я охотник, воин. Это то, ради чего я рождён. Защищать и оберегать простых людей от таких, как ты.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул, посчитав разговор оконченным, и закрыл глаза. Не потому, что ему было страшно, не потому, что он боялся смерти и не хотел смотреть ей в лицо. Нет, дело было в другом. Он зажмурился, чтобы скрыть боль своего разбитого сердца, чтобы не видеть того, кого ему довелось полюбить, того, кто этой любви был недостоин.

Рука Дерека не дрогнула. Потому что он воин, а воин не ведает страха или жалости.


End file.
